Many Meetings
by andrelimfj
Summary: Yuna finally found tidus,based on the good ending and continuing on.See how yuna and tidus get along with each other.
1. Finally united

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters I put in the story, they all belongs to square soft, I own the x and x2 disk so I also could say It partly belongs to me...........  
  
Note: this is my first go at a fan fic so plz review, I try to write more, and update often....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tidus's eyes finally opened. `Where am I, what am I doing here', Tidus thought. He could feel the water all around him, very warm and real.  
  
Rays of light shone through the darkness, and soon he could see the bottom of the sandy ocean.  
  
Tidus realizing he was soon out of breath happily swam up to the surface, soon breaking out of the water and took a deep breath of the real air he had been robbed of.  
  
He quickly thought of Yuna, and then he let out a whistle. Remembering the promise he made to Yuna during the pilgrimage, `whistle and I I'll come running'.  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
The YRP were standing on the airships deck gazing at the horizon, Besaid was in sight and Yuna was smiling together with Rikku and Paine who were both enjoying the breeze.  
  
Yuna recalled what the fayth told her, ` You wish to walk with him again? When Yuna nodded, the fayth then said, I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do.'  
  
Brother cried out, " fa'na myhtehk cuuh,lusa pylg tufh!" (We're landing soon, come back down!)  
  
Yuna sighed, as she saw Rikku and Paine walk back to the elevator.  
  
Before she turned to walk back, someone on the beach caught here eye. She focused here eyes on that someone.  
  
She finally realized that someone was Him.  
  
Yuna yelled for joy as she got in the elevator with an astonished and stunned Rikku and Paine.  
  
He was there, standing in the shallow water just outside of Besaid.  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
Tidus stood gazing at an unfamiliar airship heading his direction.  
  
He remembered he rode an airship that belonged to Cid but this airship looked nothing like it.  
  
It's coming in fast, Tidus thought.  
  
He could hear the airship's engine roar loudly as it headed straight for him.  
  
The airship hovered on the surface of the water splashing water over Tidus, he ducked just barely managed to avoid being knocked over by one of the huge engines.  
  
He saw a ramp coming down, with his love Yuna dashing down the ramp and slid to the end, before jumping down into the water. She hit the ground quite hard but she did not seem to care. Before she regained her balance from the fall, she dashed straight to Tidus.  
  
Both of them embraced each other with a long hug, Finally Yuna said, Are you real?  
  
"I think so." came the reply Slowly Yuna stopped hugging him to look at him to check if he looks like he was 2 years before.  
  
"Do I pass?" Tidus asked playfully? Yuna looked up at Tidus's face and nodded in reply.  
  
"You're back" Yuna said as she remembered all the happy times she spent with Tidus before he disappeared. Yuna smiled, Tidus then excitedly stared at Yuna and said, "I am back." He then hugged Yuna again tighter than before and announced, "I'm home." Yuna put her arms around tidus and hugged him in return telling him, "Welcome home." "Yes, home."  
  
Smiling she hugged Tidus tighter.  
  
They hugged each other tightly both refusing to let go. Tidus touched Yuna's bare arms and remembered the same happy feelings he had for Yuna at the lake where he had first kissed her. Yuna in turn thought about the familiar warmth about Tidus.  
  
"Hey, get a room you two!" ,a familiar voice shouted from the beach, Wakka's voice was filled with glee and joy.  
  
Yuna and Tidus broke off from their hug and smiled at Wakka.  
  
"Who asked you to watch , Wakka?" Tidus shouted right back at him in a taunting way, even though he was smiling as he said it.  
  
Rikku and Paine both looked at the beach which was filled with the whole of the village,  
  
Rikku waved to the group and yelled, "Hiya!"  
  
No one paid any attention to her as they were all looking at Yuna and Tidus who were now sprinting towards the shore, with tidus dragging Yuna along.  
  
"HEY, wait for me" Rikku yelled, before running after them.  
  
Getting over the shock, and contented that tidus was not a dream anymore, she ran faster and pulled tidus along with her.  
  
Tidus looked over at Yuna in amazement, struggling to keep up with her and almost falling over. He exclaimed, "You know, you've changed!"  
  
"Well, you've missed a few things." Yuna grinned to herself.  
  
"I want to hear everything!" Tidus replied grinning at her.  
  
"Well it all began when I saw this sphere about you."  
  
With that both of them hand in hand ran over to the shore. 


	2. Talks

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the characs ok? Thx Taiki for the review,I hope to see more reviews (hmmm see more,get it?==Seymour) This is my first fan fic so I hope I am writing ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'TIDUS! Good to see you ya, during your absence, Yuna was heartbroken.' Wakka said giving Tidus a slap on the back.  
  
Lulu smiled at Tidus saying it was lovely to have him back. Rikku like a hyperactive kid pushed Tidus and yelled 'where have you been all this while we missed you!' Yuna sniggered as Tidus lurched forwards from the impact.  
  
As Tidus regained his balance, Paine walked over to him. 'Sigh, Rikku is as immature as always', Paine looked closely at Tidus and said, 'Look after Yuna well she loves you a lot'  
  
'Really?' Tidus exclaimed. In his heart he also loved Yuna, but he been robbed of Yuna when he faded. Well, at least I am no longer a dream.....  
  
Paine shook Tidus's hand. 'By the way my name is Paine' 'I know your name already don't tell me, Yuna mentioned it so many times,' she added with a grin.  
  
'Hey!' 'So I see you met Paine, she's my close friend' said Yuna putting her arms around Tidus.  
  
'So where did you get that giant airship from, I never saw it before, it's different from the one we rode on last time.' asked Tidus  
  
'Oh this airship belongs to the Gullwings' Yuna explained,  
  
'Paine and Rikku is member of the Gullwings like I am." She told him, 'The Gullwings is a sphere hunting group. I joined up when Kimahri found a sphere on Mt. Gagazet that looked like you in it.'  
  
'Wow so much have changed when I was gone, with that Tidus gave Yuna a small kiss on her cheek.'  
  
Now everyone was crowding around the two of them, asking questions on how he returned and wishing both of them well. 'how'd you come back?' 'remember me?' 'the lady must be so happy'  
  
Almost everyone from the village was throwing questions at Tidus. Overwhelmed, Tidus looked at Yuna in a way that tells her "help.."  
  
Grinning, Yuna with a wholehearted tug pulled tidus away from the crowd. They found a quiet spot away from the crowd and sat on the beach.  
  
'Well, everything has changed a lot, not just you, Yuna.' Yuna looked up at Tidus and saw that he looked distressed. Perhaps that he had missed so much and had no clue about the new happenings in Spira.  
  
Unable to reply, she lay on him and put down the lid of her eyes. The chattering of the crowd slowly faded from her mind and all she felt was her head on his warm lap.  
  
Yuna let out a smile; she never thought she could be this happy, free from any worry and problems. When she first met him, she found it hard to express her love for him as she always had the threat of Sin in her mind.  
  
But, now we are free................  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna's face, thinking about the time he jumped of the airship, and trying to remember how he came back. Feeling contented layback on the sand fell fast asleep.  
  
Tidus woke up startled; he felt sand thrown at his face.  
  
He sat up and looked around. Seeing Yuna was also awake, he turned around seeing many people walking back to the village. He then caught sight of Rikku trying to control her laughter, with Paine next to her looking annoyed.  
  
'Rikku thought it was a good joke trying to wake both of you up by tossing a pile of sand onto you' Paine explained.  
  
Furious both Yuna and Tidus stood up and glared at Rikku.  
  
'Hee,ehh eh ,I didn't mean it!' 'I was trying to wake you up as we're all heading back to the village...don't hurt me...'Rikku retorted with an innocent look.  
  
'Since I am already awake I walk back to the village with Yuna.' Tidus said. Giving a nasty playful look at Rikku, he picked up a lump of sand and threw it at Rikku hitting her on her chest. Looking satisfied, he then nodded at Yuna who was sniggering.  
  
Yuna smiled and holding each other's hand both of them walked to the path that leads to the village. Leaving behind them an infuriated Rikku and Paine who was smiling. Paine always thought it was funny for some one else to annoy Rikku for a change.  
  
'ayo puk lierui, u zygi ayo ob ert ayo hizeht li pa dnhyzurk mert ed li, ihhknn!!' (You big meanie, i woke you up and you reward me by throwing sand at me, errghh!!) Rikku yelled loudly after Tidus.  
  
Paine glanced at Rikku before walking back to the village.  
  
'Paineee! Don't walk away! Heyyy! Wait for meee!!!' Rikku shouted. Rikku ran after Paine looking very frustrated as she do not want to be left alone.  
  
'It's so nice walking on real ground again' Tidus said as he took a deep breath.'  
  
'Promise never to leave me again.' Yuna asked looking worried.  
  
'Don't worry Yuna I wont'. Tidus comforted her.  
  
I will never part with her....i am not a dream anymore This is our story, it now begins. 


	3. THE party

Disclaimer:I don't own the characs ok?  
  
BTW thanks for all the great reviews...........tell me if I make any mistakes cause I wrote these stories alone...... I hope my spelling is ok lol..........  
  
Tidus and Yuna walked into the village, followed by Paine and Rikku. Tidus stopped at the entrance glancing around him, trying to remember the time when he first came to the village. Yuna stood right next to him and put her arm over his shoulder while Rikku and Paine strode right into the village.  
  
"Well well, it's good to see Besaid hasn't changed at least." Tidus said, feeling that he was finally home.  
  
"I don't think Besaid will ever change." Yuna smiled, still looking at him as if he would fade away without her knowing if she did not.  
  
Tidus glimpsed at the village square, he saw Rikku talking to Wakka, Paine discussing something with Lulu.  
  
The rest of the villagers had gone to prepare, as they called it, the party. Huge square tables were set up outside of the huts and around a large bonfire, indicating that there would be a nice banquet soon.  
  
Yuna holding firmly on Tidus's hand began to show Tidus the village starting from the temple.  
  
'Hmmm nothing has changed the temple looks the same as it was when I first saw it.' Tidus exclaimed.  
  
'Yes this temple had not changed since we left to go on the pilgrimage.' Yuna replied. 'This temple almost got burned down; a guy called Beclam from the Youth League kept trying to convincing the villagers to burn it down as fiends started pouring out of it.'  
  
You want to burn it down that badly? It's for the safety of the village!  
  
Yuna then explained to Tidus everything about the dark aeon and the fiends in the temple.  
  
'I missed out so many things....'Tidus said looking amazed and depressed. 'I don't even know what the heck the Youth League is.  
  
Yuna laughed, 'Ok, I'll tell you another time.' 'No, tell me now' Tidus begged after giving Yuna a kiss. 'I want to know everything.' Yuna stared into his blue eyes, the same Tidus she loved. Both of them then hugged each other, Tidus said 'Yuna I love you' 'I already know' Yuna replied.  
  
Tidus moved his face closer to Yuna's as he readied his lips for the kiss. He felt his lips made contact with hers, so smooth and warmth flowed through his body.  
We are made for each other.....  
  
Yunieeeeeee.....Rikku yelled as the temple doors swung open.  
  
Rikku blushed as she saw Yuna and Tidus kissing, they quickly broke the kiss and stared at the floor embarrassedly.  
  
'Sorrie,' Rikku began, 'Ihavebeenlookingeverywhereforyoutheparty'sabouttostartandI finallyfoundyouhere.'  
  
'Phew', Rikku stopped to catch her breath.  
  
Woah, slow down Rikku. Tidus looked up at Rikku whose face was as red as a tomato.  
  
'Can you please say it again but slowly Rikku,' stated Yuna.  
  
'Ok,.....party starting.........came to find you.........finally found you here..........sorrytowalkinonyouguys.'  
  
Tidus burst out laughing, Yuna smiled at Rikku and told her it was ok.  
  
Rikku quite embarrassed blushed again, Tidus finally calming down told Rikku there was no problem.  
  
With that, all of them walked out to join the party...............  
  
Wakka stood up, and made a speech, to the party guests.  
  
'As most of you know, there is a special guest I would like to introduce.' Wakka then pulled tidus out of his seat, which was next to him and Yuna. 'I present Tidus, erm...Tidus is Yuna's former guardian so you all should be calling him Sir Tidus....ok ya...,one more thing Yuna told me she would like to sing a song for all of you, as most of you have not been to her concert at the thunder plains ya.'  
  
'Ok enough talking lets start the party'  
  
The guests clapped loudly and most of them started eating the sumptuous food laid out on the table before them.  
  
Wakka sat down, 'the song Yuna is going to sing later is especially for you' Wakka whispered to Tidus.  
  
'I'll look forward to it' Tidus remarked happily.  
  
Wakka slapped Tidus hard on the back, 'what was that for?' came the annoyed response. Nothing, just checking you are real ya, not just a dream, Wakka grinned at Tidus.  
  
Feeling angry, Tidus turned his attention on Yuna, who then looked at him and said 'well let's eat.' Tidus greedily took almost everything he saw in front of him, he took a few pieces of Chocobo wings, Chocobo eggs, and potatoes with gravy on top of them.  
  
Yuna smiled and took her share of the food. Not everyday you get to meet your long lost boyfriend And not everyday you get to sing in front of your long lost love........  
  
How did tidus come back, how would I know he wont disappear again Errghh so many questions and answers to trade with him.....  
  
She smiled as Tidus choked on the potatoes as he was stuffing everything into his mouth, Yuna hurriedly passed Tidus a goblet filled with pineberry juice.  
  
Yuna glanced around her, smiling when she saw Rikku spilling her drink all over Paine who was next to her.  
  
She then thought about where was tidus going to sleep, she normally would have stayed in lulu's house which was big enough of about 6 people as Rikku would also spend the night there.  
  
'It's time Yuna' Wakka patted her on her shoulder.' 'Sing your best'  
  
The party guests clapped and shouted for Yuna...  
  
Tidus grinned and watched Yuna closely as she began to sing.  
  
'This is a song dedicated to Tidus and also the harsh time's when spira was in political unrest.'  
  
'During the time of sin the people died and lived for one common cause to defeat sin........we are strong united and weak divided........'  
  
Yuna smiled at the guests and gave her thumbs up to Tidus and said 'This is what my song is about'  
  
*****************************************************  
  
I know that your hiding things  
  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
  
Your words were like a dream  
  
But dreams could never fool me  
  
Not that easily  
  
------------------------------------ I acted so distant then  
  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
  
But I was listening  
  
You fight your battles far from me  
  
Far too easily  
  
--------------------------------------------- "Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
  
But still I swore  
  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
  
Shouting might have been the answer  
  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part  
  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart  
  
------------------------------------------------ Cause a thousand words  
  
Call out through the ages  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
Even though I can't see  
  
I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
A thousand embraces  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
------------------------------------------ Oh a thousand words  
  
Have never been spoken  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
They'll carry you home, and into my arms  
  
Suspended on silver wings  
  
And a thousand words  
  
Call out through the ages  
  
They'll cradel you  
  
Make all of the lonely years to lonely days  
  
They'll hold you forever.  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words..........................  
  
Everyone clapped hardly and Tidus who was almost in tears clapped the hardest. He was speechless; it was a touching song.  
  
Yuna looked at the guests and smiled...................... 


	4. To Zanarkand

Disclaimer:I don't own THE CHARACTERS  
  
Well, thx for all the reviews u all rock I hope I write well, I am not that good at the English subject lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'NO WAY' 'You are not sleeping in the same room as Yuna' Wakka told Tidus.  
  
'bbut' Tidus stammered.  
  
'No buts even when Lu says you can, you'll sleep in the guest room, I'll fix up a bed for ya......come on don't look so upset , I missed you too brudda.'  
  
'errgg....you're still treating me like a baby..........stop that!' Tidus shouted as Wakka put Tidus into a headlock.  
  
Wakka dragged Tidus into the guest room in Lulu's house. Since Wakka and lulu were married, they slept in their own room with the baby, Vidina. Rikku went back to the Celsius with Paine and the rest of the Gullwings for the night.  
  
After Yuna finished her song, the party lasted for about another hour or so. It was late at night the party guests began to leave.  
  
Yuna glanced at Tidus who was now being dragged by Wakka into lulu's house. Yuna laughed, as she saw that comedic scene.  
  
'So you glad he came back?' lulu's voice sprang out of nowhere. Yuna turned around and found herself facing lulu.  
  
Nodding Yuna said 'I missed him a lot, I am glad his home'  
  
'You wont be sleeping with Tidus tonight, he needs to adjust him self to this world first. He will be sleeping in our guest room' said lulu putting her hand on Yuna's shoulder.  
  
Looking a bit disheartened, Yuna finally agreed. I'll just have to wait till tomorrow to ask him all the questions I want answered.  
  
Yuna walked into her room and layback on her bed thinking of the events that so quickly happened, on this eventful day. Soon she shut her eyes and drifted off to her well-earned sleep.  
  
Tidus sat up on his bed, looking around his dark room, he can see the moon outside his window.  
  
'I guess it's good to be back, even though I missed a few things'. Tidus sighed.  
  
He then lay on his bed putting his hands beneath his head, and thought of plans for the morning, before too falling asleep.  
  
'yuna.....wake up' 'hmmm?' Yuna rolled over and went back to sleep  
  
'come on wake up......wakey...wakey....' Tidus began to shake her.  
  
Yuna sat up startled. 'wwha...what happened, what's going on, what's wrong tidus?'  
  
'nothing, come with me quietly, I sneaked in here ,Wakka and lulu are still asleep.' Tidus whispered.  
  
'um ok.....what time is it?'  
  
'erm' Tidus glanced out of the window, 'around 6am'  
  
'do I have to get up?' Yuna asked.  
  
'Yup, get up now, I want to bring you somewhere.' Tidus pulled Yuna out of the bed.  
  
'HEY alright I'm up, I'm up...' Yuna stood up looked at Tidus and said. 'where do you want to bring me?'  
  
Tidus held Yuna's hand, 'shhhhh', I'll tell you later follow me.  
  
Tidus brought Yuna out of the hut, 'Yuna, using the airship of yours lets fly to Zanarkand and watch the sunrise there, come on it'll be romantic.'  
  
'Yes, I was hoping you'll say that, I have many questions to ask you.' Yuna looked at Tidus, 'but the airship does not belong to me, brothers the leader.'  
  
'Pah', I'll just make them bring us to Zanarkand. Tidus grinned at Yuna. 'Come on let's go to the airship, it's at the beach.'  
  
Tidus and Yuna both ran down the sandy path, which was lit up by small rays of the rising sun. Upon reaching the beach, they saw the airship parked neatly along the waterline.  
  
When they reached the Celsius, they found the ramp down so they just simply walked up the ramp and into the engine room.  
  
'whoa' ,I've never seen anything like this in Spira, exclaimed Tidus. Yuna laughed,' you'll soon get used to the amount of machina around.  
  
They took the elevator up to the bridge and saw Buddy sleeping face down on his sphere screen. He woke up before Yuna got to even pat him on his shoulder.  
  
'hey..err...good morning Yuna,' looking at Tidus, he stood up and shook Tidus's hand.  
  
'So your tidus huh, I've never met you close up before, name's buddy. The navigator of this ship.' Looking at Yuna, Buddy asked. 'so what brings you guy's here, so early in the morning.'  
  
'well....I was wandering if you could quickly bring us to Zanarkand. It's private business.' Tidus quickly explained.  
  
'sure, anything for you two lovebirds,' Buddy laughed,' 'but brother wont be too happy about it.  
  
'Like I care', Tidus answered, 'fly us there now'.  
  
The airship took off easily, as Buddy inputted the coordinates and hit the accelerate button, the airship flew off to Zanarkand. Unfortunately the take off woke Rikku and Brother.  
  
"YUNNAAAAA!" A voice shattered the air and Yuna winced, and Tidus had to cover his ears.  
  
'Do you know what time it is?' Brother asked, quickly walking over to her, with Rikku taking behind looking annoyed.  
  
"Yes, Brother." Yuna sniggered, seeing tidus now trying to explain to Rikku what they were trying to do.  
  
'oohhh',ok I get what you mean. Rikku said after Tidus explained. She then told brother everything in Al Bed.  
  
After Brother understood what was going on, he walked up to Tidus and introduced himself to him.  
  
'Hey I remember, you were in that airship with us when we fought sin!' Tidus remembered. Brother looked more cheerful when he heard that.  
  
Buddy's voice broke up the conversation. 'Here we are Zanarkand.' 'Have fun' called out Rikku.  
  
The sun was rising at Zanarkand Ruins, Tidus and Yuna stood side by side watching the Sun rise. It was a beautiful scene, pyreflies were floating everywhere.  
  
'It's been two years........it's such a long time.' Said Tidus looking sullen.  
  
'Cheer up...at least you're finally home. Yuna comforted Tidus with a kiss.  
  
They stared at the ruins for a while.Yuna was then explaining to Tidus all about Shyuin and Lenne.  
  
'Shyuin, must have been kinda nasty, damn I missed a lot.'  
  
They both stared at the ruin and enjoyed the light breeze.  
  
'I got a theory. I think the fayth gathered up my thoughts and put 'em together to bring me back. Maybe......... Something like that.' Tidus suggested.  
  
Yuna continues to watch the sunrise and Tidus looking at his own hands.  
  
'Or maybe......I'm still a dream.' Tidus said.  
  
Wait! So you'll disappear?Yuna worriedly looked at Tidus.  
  
There was a short pause as both of them looked at each other.  
  
'I know cherish me, Yuna. And I'll cherish you.......... All right? We gotta stay  
  
together. That's what we have to do.'  
  
Yuna went up next to Tidus' and placed her arms around his back. Yuna could feel Tidus warm body, he felt so real to her.  
  
Is that what the fayth told you? She questioned tidus.  
  
Nah... But I like it. Tidus playfully answered.  
  
Both of them started to laugh.  
  
Feeling mischievous, Yuna pushed Tidus into the water in front of him.  
  
'Hey, That's not cherishing!'  
  
'You didn't disappear.' Yuna said feeling contented. 


	5. caught

DISCLAIMER:I don't own the characters........  
  
Great, just Great........... I love the reviews, I carry on writing.............. Btw,please tell me of any mistakes I make relating to character behavior or spelling. I am trying to make the characters act like they are supposed to act..............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tidus: 'Yuna...... Just don't do it.'  
  
Yuna: 'The pilgrimage?'  
  
Tidus: 'Yeah, That's right. Forget all about Sin, about being a summoner. Forget all that. You know, live a normal life. Come on now, Yuna, what do you say?'  
  
Yuna:"Maybe I will..........Wouldn't everyone be surprised?"  
  
Tidus:"Yeah. Except Rikku. She'd be with you. Lulu and Wakka wouldn't hold out long."  
  
Yuna:"Kimahri would say yes, too, I know. But Sir Auron..............."  
  
Tidus:"I'll make him understand, Yuna. It's the least I can do for you."  
  
Yuna:"No, I should tell him. He deserves it. What'll I do if I give up my pilgrimage?"  
  
Tidus:"Hey! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand! Not the one in Spira, the one I'm from..............Yeah, we can all fly there. Everyone can go! Then we'll have a big party at my place!"  
  
Yuna:"And then we could see Blitzball!"  
  
Tidus: "Yeah!"  
  
Yuna:"Your Zanaraknd Abes would play! We could all watch you play, in the stadium all lit up at night! I'd cheer and cheer till I couldn't cheer anymore!  
  
Tidus: "Right on!"  
  
Yuna: "Well, what about after the game?"  
  
Tidus: "We'd go out and have fun!"  
  
Yuna: "In the middle of the night?"  
  
Tidus: "No problem! Zanarkand never sleeps! Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade................... Then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire. It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It's really...pretty."  
  
"I know you'd like it."  
  
Yuna: "I'd like to see it, someday."  
  
Tidus: "Well you can, Yuna. We can both go!...............Yu..?"  
  
Yuna: "I can't......... I just can't! I can't go!" Yuna then starts to cry....................  
  
===============================================================  
  
Tidus remembered when he had kissed her before at the lake. He had been so scared that she would push away or even laugh at him. He had been delighted when she hadn't, and even more overjoyed when she kissed him back. He had been more terrified when he found out he might never be able to kiss her again. He thought she was going to die, and it had pained him so much to even think of it.  
  
He loved her so much, and there was no way he was letting anyone take her away from him.  
  
Yuna remember their first kiss as well. When he had first kissed her it had surprised her, but the shock had been replaced by happiness. Though in the back of her mind she knew that they still had a pilgrimage to do, in which she would die.  
  
'Well let's put the past tucked away safely in our minds.' Tidus suggested as he leaned closer to Yuna and kissed her again.  
  
After their talk at Zanarkand, they walked back to the airship and were soon being bombarded with questions from an ever-curious Rikku. Brother eyed them suspiciously from a distance, Yuna looked at him and wondered what was wrong. Buddy realizing what was going on he softly explained that brother is jealous that Yuna have a boyfriend and Brother has none.  
  
The Celsius landed on Besaid beach soundlessly. The crew got off the airship and waved goodbye to Tidus and Yuna.  
  
Quickly both of them ran up the path, and headed for the village. They did not meet any fiends, as fiends were uncommon in besaid since the villages killed almost every one of them.  
  
Swiftly Tidus led Yuna in the village and into lulu's hut.  
  
Looking at Tidus, Yuna nodded and went to her room.  
  
Trying not to wake anyone, Tidus stealthily walked up to his room. 'Hmm, maybe they didn't notice our absence.' Tidus chuckled to himself, opening the room door silently and began to sit on his bed. He began to prepare to lie down and go back to sleep, he was halfway to it when he heard a familiar voice call his name.  
  
'TIDUS?........Where on Spira have you been!'  
  
Tidus sat up on his bed and looked at the doorway, seeing Lulu standing there looking frustrated with Wakka behind her.  
  
'Tidus do you know it is 8:30 in the morning.........we found you and Yuna not in your bed when I came to check on you at about 7.Wakka had a hunch that both of you were up to something..............It seems he was right.' Lulu stated.  
  
'Ok I can explain.' Tidus said defensively. 'we just went out for a walk........Yuna can't sleep.'  
  
'Wait a minute' Yuna appeared at the doorway. 'you woke me up first'  
  
'Ok Ok you win, I woke Yuna up because I missed her...........enough explanation for you?' Tidus admitted.  
  
Wakka answered, 'fine by me' He then walked out of the room.  
  
Lulu just looked carefully at the two of them and smiled. 'I wouldn't want to separate you after you've been separated for two years already. I'll just go make breakfast.' With that, she walked off.  
  
Tidus and Yuna were left alone in the room. They both looked at each other, smiled and went to the main hall for breakfast.  
  
Tidus entered the main hall hoping he won't get into anymore trouble. He and Yuna sat down in front of the round table. To their surprise, Paine walked into the hut. Tidus didn't really ever get the chance to talk with her.  
  
Everyone said good morning to her. All tidus could say was, 'err Hi'  
  
Paine took a seat and sat down. Looking at Yuna she said 'Yuna we're going to Luca for the day do you guy's want to follow us?'  
  
'Yes if Tidus wants to go.' Yuna replied.  
  
'Course I'll go I haven't been to Luca for a long time. Tidus sighed.  
  
'Great, so both of you are coming.' Said Paine.  
  
'Wait, I'll come along too, so are the Aurochs.' Wakka added.  
  
'Pancakes!' exclaimed Tidus as he hungrily watches lulu put the food on the table.  
  
The group, Wakka, Lulu, Paine, Tidus and Yuna all sat down aroung the table and began to eat their breakfast.  
  
'Where's the baby Lulu?' Yuna asked.  
  
'He's sleeping in my room, no shouting or she'll wake up.' Lulu warned them.  
  
When everyone finished their breakfast, Paine stood up and began to walk out of the hut. 'Come on we got to go to Luca now Brother's waiting with the rest of the Gullwings.' 


	6. luca

.............thx all of you reviewers for the review...................  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything(the characs)  
  
Remind me if I did something wrong, you guy's should suggest some idea's for the story too....I would be thankful................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luca, one of the biggest and the most attractive city of Spira.  
  
Luca was just as immense and exciting as Tidus remembered when he first arrived by boat from Kilika. Tidus still could recall some bit's of the pilgrimage to obtain the final Aeon to defeat sin.  
  
Tidus squeezed Yuna's hand in excitement as they got off the Celsius at boating dock 4. It reminded him of the time during her pilgrimage that they had docked in Luca, the only difference this time is that no one is going to die.  
  
Tidus: "Stop right there, Goers!, You guys are smiling now, but not for long!........ Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!" Tidus recalled what happened when he got off the ship two years ago.  
  
The last time in Luca had been an interesting time for Tidus. He had been part of the Aurochs and looking forward to helping them bring the blizball cup back to Besaid island.   
  
It was also the first time the group had met the Maester, Seymour Guado. Tidus hated Seymour from the first moment he laid eyes him. He hated the way everyone bowed down to him, at that time Tidus had no idea what are Maesters. To him Seymour seemed to act too nice, and he had an evil grin on his face. The wedding of Yuna and Seymour contributed to Tidus's hatred of him.  
  
Lulu: "Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester."  
  
Tidus: "Fifty years? Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now?"  
  
Wakka: "Hey! Mind your mouth, now." Tidus chuckled to no one in particular when he remembered that incident.  
  
Paine walked off to do some shopping, while Rikku stood next to Tidus. 'Well, I remember I told you to leave it to me, and I will get you to Luca, I promise.' Rikku reminded Tidus. 'But it seems you got here without my help.'  
  
'It is a beautiful city........I really want to play blizball again.' Tidus took a deep breath as he gazed around the city. Even after Sin was gone, Luca looked much the same to him.........  
  
'I know, you could join Wakka and the others for a practice blizball match later. They're playing after lunch.' Yuna stated as she watched Rikku running after Paine to do some shopping. 'Come on Tidus I'll introduce you to some people.'  
  
'This is Baralai, leader of New Yevon. This is Nooj, leader of the Youth League, and this is Gippal, leader of the Al Bed Machine Faction.'Yuna explained to Tidus after brining Tidus to the Café.  
  
Tidus realized it was the same café where he found out Auron was here and Yuna was gone.  
  
Taking seats around a round wooden table, the leader's began to tell Yuna about the recent happening of Spira. Soon they looked at Tidus.....  
  
'Hey, it's great to finally meet the guy Yuna's been looking for about two years.' Gippal joked. Gippal shook hands with Tidus, 'well good to meet you.'  
  
Baralai and Nooj then took turns to shake Tidus's hand, and then they had a short conversation on Tidus's Zanarkand.  
  
'Well I got to go show Tidus around the city, see you guy's later'..........Yuna finally said after she finished her glass of Blossom tea, which was Luca's special drink.  
  
'see ya' Tidus yelled as Yuna dragged him out of the café.  
  
She brought Tidus past the docks, heading into the center of Luca where she had to sell balloons dressed up as moogle. She let Tidus wander around the shops for a while.  
  
'Come on there's some place I want to show you.' Yuna notified Tidus.  
  
She brought Tidus to the very place she showed Tidus she could whistle.  
  
When they reached that area, Yuna put her hands into her mouth and did a whistle..........  
  
Yuna: "Hey, watch!"  
  
[She whistles]  
  
Tidus: "Hey, you got pretty good."  
  
Yuna: "You sound sad."  
  
Tidus: "Yeah, maybe."  
  
Yuna: "Wanna scream?"  
  
Tidus: "I really don't think that's gonna help this time."  
  
Yuna: "You know what? It's embarassing to say this myself.....  
  
"But summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light.A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know?......I know it's hard."  
  
Tidus: "Yeah... I undestand. I think."  
  
Yuna: "Right, now let's see what you can do."  
  
Tidus: "Huh?"  
  
Yuna: "Come on!"  
  
[Tidus smiles, with a bunch of weird facial expressions]  
  
Tidus: "This is werid!"  
  
Yuna:  
  
"Next, try laughing out loud!"  
  
Tidus: "What?"  
  
Yuna: "Come on, show me!"  
  
[Tidus stretches, and forces a loud, obnoxious, annoying laugh. Everyone stares at him]  
  
Yuna: "You probably shouldn't laugh any more."  
  
[He keeps laughing. Yuna joins in. Then they start normally laughing]  
  
Yuna: "Too funny!"  
  
Tidus: "It was your idea!"  
  
Yuna: "Um...thank you. I want my journey to be full of laughter."  
  
Tidus: "Okay."  
  
Yuna: "If we should get seperated, just whistle. I'll come running, I promise."  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna.... ' I remember all right.'  
  
He then started doing the same annoying laugh he did two years back at this very spot. 


	7. bliz balling

Ok,thx all of you reviewers for all the great reviews......... Pass me some suggestions on what to write on and I will think it over...............  
  
DISCLAIMER:I don't own ffx2 or the characters............  
  
Btw, do you guy's think it will be great for ffx3 to come out (not the international ffx2).... I was just wandering........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Can I ask you something?' Yuna softly asked, breaking the silence.  
  
She turned to look at him and he lifted weary eyes to meet hers. 'Ummm sure,' he said quietly.  
  
She looked back out at the sea, watching the rolling waves in the distance and the moving flow of the tide. Sometimes Yuna felt like her feelings followed the tide's journey of back and forth. Someday, she thought she knew what she was doing in life, and other days, she really wondered if there was more of a purpose out there for her.  
  
'Tidus, do you think that I am doing what's right?' she asked, looking back over at him.  
  
He frowned. 'What do you mean?' he whispered, fidgeting up a bit. 'You mean like, being together?'  
  
Yuna could not help it, she started to laugh. It started out as a small chuckle, but turned into a full laugh.  
  
'Hey!' Tidus cried, obviously disturbed by her reaction.  
  
'Sorry,' she said, still trying to suppress the giggles that were threatening to come out of her. 'Come here.'  
  
Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and placed her fingers on his. Laughing at him hadn't been very nice, but she really hadn't expected that question from him. Why would he think that?  
  
Tidus moved closer to her, although cautiously. He probably thought she was going to start to laugh at him again.  
  
Yuna sighed, mentally scolding herself for forgetting how sensitive Tidus was.  
  
She pulled his hand into her heart, walking forward onto the railings at the edge of path. 'Tidus, I didn't mean to laugh, but that is ridiculous.' She said threateningly, focusing on his profile, she smiled and said. 'I love you so very much.'  
  
He turned to look at her with a serious face. 'I love you too.........'  
  
The two shared a laugh, and she was relieved that the tension was gone.  
  
Tidus released her hand to move behind her.  
  
Yuna sighed happily, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was glad he had come back and lightened her depression. She just loved him so much.  
  
'So what's on your mind, Yuna?' the love of her life asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
She sighed heavily. 'Nothing much, really.' 'I just want to tell you I love you so much and I do..........I do not want you to leave me alone again.......'  
  
They walked for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
As she looked out beyond the trees at the sparkling ocean, Yuna wondered again if they were truly meant for each other. It felt that way to her. However, she often wondered how it was possible to be this happy with someone. Maybe this was what her mother and father had felt when they met and fell in love. Coming across someone in a world full of so many people, who makes your heart sing so loudly that you can't hear the doubts anymore.  
  
Maybe this was what true love really is.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
'Yunie!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Yuna turned around. 'Yes?'  
  
'Let's go have lunch after that we can all watch Tidus play blizball with the rest of the Aurochs.' Rikku babbled out.  
  
'Great I'm starving.' Tidus remarked.  
  
Sitting at a nearby restaurant in Luca, Rikku, Tidus and Yuna slowly ate their food discussing about the coming blitzball practice. Tidus ordered a plate of Beef Flan,Yuna a bowl of feanix soup. Rikku who was eating a plate of Cream Spegotito sat up suddenly looking excited.  
  
'I know I know... we could play blitzball together!!!!!' 'We're practicing with the Goers!!!!...........I don't believe it I thought we could just play around! Tidus exclaimed after Wakka told him what was going on.  
  
'Yea... but you and the others could play in substitute for the aurochs....they could just sit on the bench and observe the match.' Wakka asked.  
  
'OK', 'Lets go!' Tidus yelled.  
  
Entering the slightly warm water of the arena, Yuna breathed as comfortably as on dry land. She took up her position as middle forward nervously; it was up to her to make sure they got the blitz-off.  
  
Carefully, she treads the water, the resistance of her sleeves making movement more difficult.  
  
Examining the other team, she couldn't help but notice how they all seemed to move with such ease and grace, clearly at home. The goers quickly took their positions and one of them gave a thumbs up to her.  
  
As she glanced at her teammates, the contrast was so obvious that she had to cover her mouth to suppress a giggle.  
  
Wakka and Rikku were swimming naturally enough on either side of her, with Keepa, as goalie. Botta got himself ready as a defender watched the opposing side carefully.Wakka placed himself as a midpointer. Apparently, the Luca Goers found them amusing, for they whispered and snickered a little while they got into position.  
  
As Paine's whistle sounded and the practice game began, Yuna stopped laughing and turned her attention to the game. For Tidus, she thought, readying herself to jump, facing off the continually smirking Bickson. The whistle blew again, the ball was in the arena, but Yuna just couldn't jump high enough, so it was Bickson who got the ball.  
  
For answer, Wakka, Rikku, and Yuna all closed in on him. Rikku swirled around him, and then tried to steal the ball from behind him. Wakka tackled hard, but Bickson withstood it easily. Raising up her fist, Yuna burst forward with all her might and managed to grab the ball away while the other two distracted Bickson. 'Aaah! Rikku, what do I do now?!' Yuna asked, swimming with all her might towards the enemy goal. 'Pass it over here! Let me or Tidus take it in!' Rikku yelled. But Balgerda and Abus had already closed in on her. Frantically, she heaved the ball across the court, but Balgerda anticipated her move and snatched the ball out of the air. Passing it easily over Yuna's outstretched arms, the ball sailed across the arena to Graav, who was nearing the Auroch goal. Two imposing defenders Tidus and Wakka met him before he managed to kick his ball into the goal. Tidus did a yelling attack and did a vicious tackle at Graav, knocking him over and the ball fell straight into Tidus's hand. Tidus threw the ball to Wakka as he gave a thumbs up to him.  
  
Swimming left, coming almost to the border of the arena before turning in towards the goal.  
  
'Wakka, I'm open! Over here!' Rikku shouted, waving her arms from where she tread water, alone, near the Luca goal. Apparently they did not think she was much of a threat. Ignoring the pleas of the young Al Bhed to pass the ball, Wakka drop-kicked a shot.  
  
But, unknown to him, Bickson had been coming up behind him and just now shot a hand out, sending the ball off into the arms of the Luca offense.  
  
'WAKKA!,' Rikku screamed in frustration, 'You didn't listen to me!' She swam with incredible speed to intercept Abus, and after Tidus knocked the wind out of the attacker, she managed to snag the ball away. She zigzagged across the arena, up and down, searching for an opening. Wakka shouted at her impatiently, 'Rikku, if you're going to do something, do it now!'.  
  
'Right!,' she agreed, and sped in with full force. She sensed the Goers behind her, on the right and the left. With a grunt and a kick, the ball sped toward the goal. The goalie looked surprised, apparently not expecting a shot from anyone but Wakka, and the ball sailed passed him. They had scored!  
  
After the Auroch's goal, Bickson started with the ball, he swam through the forwards and launched a shot before the defenders could reach him. Keepa readied himself to catch the ball, but then, suddenly, it spun unpredictably, and he was no longer sure which way to jump. At the last minute, she jumped to the left, and although the ball brushed her fingertips, it still went through.  
  
'Damn 1,1 now' Tidus swore.  
  
Keepa passed the ball to Yuna, as soon as she felt it in her fingers, Bickson knocked it out of her hand. Angrily Yuna did a tackled him hard to his surprise as he did not expect a tackle from a person like Yuna.  
  
Before Bickson could recover, Rikku kicked him in the gut and got the ball back.  
  
Darting around Abus, she swam frantically toward the goal. Just as she started to get close, someone grabbed the ball from behind.  
  
Before Rikku could react, Doram passed it up to Abus, who was skirting the edge of the arena to avoid Tidus and Wakka. Although he was still fairly far from the goal, he shot the ball immediately rather than risk another encounter with the two defenders. The friction of the water slowed the ball's progress considerably, and keepa positioned himself to catch it. In one, quick movement, Yuna's left arm darted out and grabbed the ball before the ball could reach the goal.  
  
Slow, powerful strokes took her closer to the other side, but then she noticed the entire team of the Goers gathering, clearly intent on barring her path. She looked around her for and alternative and she then tossed the ball over her shoulder to Tidus.  
  
Unfortunately, Tidus was looking the other way, so the ball bounced off the side of his head and sailed into the arms of the opposing team.  
  
They then swam fluidly to form a new formation, a sort of human sphere around Bickson, who had the ball. Slowly, but in unison, they swam towards the goal.  
  
'Oh, no you don't!,' Tidus protested, and tackled Graav with a heavy blow to his head, striking him unconscious.  
  
The Goers shifted, trying to cover the hole in their formation.  
  
Rikku, Yuna, and Wakka swam towards Bickson as fast as they could, but he ignored them, and with almost superhuman speed, launched a shot at the goal from point-blank range.  
  
Keepa tried to block the shot but failed and the ball went in.  
  
'Oh, no, they're winning!,' Rikku moaned, as the blitzers made their way back to their positions for the next blitz-off.  
  
Yuna glanced nervously at the scoreboard, reading 2-1, and readied herself to face off.  
  
The clock was counting down; there were only 80 seconds until the game was over. Even if they managed to score in that time, they would still have to make another goal during overtime.  
  
Since the Goers had made a goal, it was the Auroch's ball.  
  
Yuna caught it, and immediately passed it off to Rikku, who sped past the forwards, and, just as she was about to reach the defenders, hurled the ball across the court to Wakka.  
  
Wakka swam quicky and passed the ball to Tidus who then maneuvered and did a sphere shot.  
  
Tidus leaped out of the water following the ball and did a slow back flip kicking the ball into the opponent's goal.  
  
The score was now tied, again. Yuna barely had time to let out an encouraging cheer before she was facing off Bickson again.  
  
Now, just going into overtime, whoever made the next goal would win.  
  
When Bickson caught the blitzoff, all three forwards sped to intercept him.  
  
After Wakka tackled him, Bickson threw the ball desperately to Graav.  
  
Rikku managed to get a hand on the ball, before throwing it to Tidus who was near the opponent's goal. Unfortunately, Graav managed to intercept the pass, Graav swam straight towards the goal. Simultaneously, the two defenders reared back, and then shot forward to incapacitate Graav. But just as they were about to connect, Graav dodged and slipped down even closer to the goal. Letting off a drop-kick, Graav shot the ball just as Wakka grabbed him from behind.  
  
The ball still sped towards Keepa, though, seemingly in a straight path, and he reached out for it. It hit his hand hard, bending his fingers backwards, and although the ball bounced off innocently to the side.  
  
Wakka snatched up the wayward ball, and swam wordlessly towards Yuna.  
  
'Go,' he said to her simply, tossing her the ball. She nodded, as she swam towards the enemy goal, trying to make her movements unpredictable, but it was soon clear that Doram and Abus would intercept her long before she reached the goal.  
  
Yuna paused, uncertain, but before she could decide on a course of action, Tidus rushed ahead of her and preemptively kicked Abus so hard he floated over to the other side of the arena, and then tacked Doram to make a path for Yuna.  
  
Just as she was approaching where she thought she could kick the ball in the goal, Balgerda and Bickson reached her, clearly ready to attack. Yuna smiled calmly. They would soon discover that she was not as helpless as she looked. Punching the ball with all her might, it flew towards Balgerda and whacked her in the face. When the rebounding ball came back towards Yuna, she hit it again, and it collided painfully with Bickson's face.  
  
Then, spinning around in the air, she connected with the ball at tremendous speed and sent it hurtling towards the goal.  
  
Just as the opposing keeper leapt, the ball entered the goal near the top, too far away for him to reach. The buzzer sounded.  
  
The Aurochs were victorious!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I was wondering if wrote ok, this is the first blitz ball match I wrote.....the food they were eating was all made up. I thought that since ffx2 was all made up I could make up my own food.......plz review.. 


End file.
